Family Fueds
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Kain and Aidou have always been close and Kain has put up with a lot, what happens when he snaps and the cousins have their first major fight. ONESHOT!


**This is a Oneshot for Kain and Aidou. They are just family members so no slashy here sorry.  
Title: Family Feuds  
Summery: Kain and Aidou have always been close and Kain has put up with a lot, what happens when he snaps and the cousins have their first major fight.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

Aidou stuck his tongue out at Ruka and she responded by smacking him around the head. Everyone was in a bad mood ever since they learnt they would have to be trained as fighters by Zero's old master. Kaname had stormed to his room without a word while Shiki and Rima went off on their own as well. Ichijo had gone to the library and that just left Ruka, Aidou and Kain. Aidou and Ruka were taking out their annoyance and fighting with each other while Kain stood, glaring at the floor with anger, why did they always have to fight!?

Suddenly before Kain realized what was happening Ruka and Aidou were fighting madly, more than ever, grabbing each other and falling to the ground and trying to roll to be on top so they can punch them. Kain shouted and he watched as the two tackled.

Then suddenly Kaname was there, he grabbed Ruka and pulled her up so she fell against the wall, then looked from her, to Aidou was laying on the floor staring up at him, to Kain who stood frozen, eyes wide. If possible he was even more pissed of than before.

"You are all a couple of children!" he roared "Ruka! Aidou! You are _not_ children! Either go to seperate rooms or act like adults around each other! Kain! Why did you not stop either of them?!"

"I...I...I..." Kain gawped and stuttered

"You will all have a week's suspension" he whispered darkly before grabbing Ruka by the arm and pulling her away, she followed quickly and Aidou sat up, rubbing his face were Ruka's nails had connected.

"Can you believe that cow!" he snarled

"Don't! Talk! To me!" Kain suddenly growled and stormed off

"What? Kain!" Aidou jumped up and ran after him

He ran up the stairs and chased after his cousin into their bedroom. Kain walked in and slammed the door right in Aidou's face. Aidou yelled and opened the door, he shut it behind him and stared at Kain, frowning.

"What is your problem?" Aidou blinked

"My problem is I cannot take any more of you!" Kain snapped

"I didn't do anything!" he snapped back

"Yeah! Cause you never do!" Kain snapped "Why wont you ever just do as you are told!"

"Why do you always have to treat me like a little kid!" Aidou snapped back

"I will stop treating you like a kid if you stop ACTING like one!" he shouted

Aidou glared at him and Kain glared back. They stood, hands clenched, face tight, eyebrows narrowed. Suddenly Aidou smirked and pushed passed Kain cause him to slip on ice that Aidou had spread on the floor and hit the ground.

"Hanabusa!" he shouted

Aidou smirked and sat down on his bed Kain stood and stormed over, careful not to fall again, he back handed Aidou hard across the face making him fall right off of the bed. Aidou shouted and jumped to his feet, he was a head smaller than Kain and had to look up at him but he wasn't the slightest bit intimidated.

"What is your problem all of a sudden?!" Aidou snapped

"It is not all of a sudden! Its been for years since we meet! I just never said anything about how annoying and pethetic you are!" Kain roared, finally snapping clean out

"Excuse me?!" Aidou shouted drawing attention from all the night class in their rooms "At least I ain't a stuffy, annoying, bossy jerk that snapps and hits people for no reason!"

"No reason huh!?" Kain growled "How about how you always get me into trouble when I do not even do anything about it! Or how you always bug me for every little thing! Or how you can't live off the tablets and then complain to me all night about them!"

"If I am so much or a bother then why do you put up with me?!"

"Because we're family!"

"What.." came Ruka as she slammed open the door "Is wrong with you two?"

But then suddenly Aidou had lifted his fist and let it connect with Kain's jaw. Kain stepps back and his fist drove into Aidou's stomach. Ruka yells and dives froward, then suddenly Ichijo is there as Kain and Aidou fight each other murcilessly.

Ichijo grabbed Aidou and pulled him back while Ruka pushed Kain. They both looked absolutly furious at each other and their eyes never left the others. Ichijo was asking them both questions but niether responded. Until Kaname was at the door anyway.

"What on Earth has gotten into you two! First you fight with Ruka and now Kain! And I thought you knew better Kain!" Kaname snarled

"He started it!" snapped Aidou childishly "He started having a go at me for no reason!"

"Akatsuki?" Ruka asked

"That is because I can no longer stand having to look after Aidou like a mother! He is a big boy and he should know right from wrong now!"

"You should Hananbusa" said Ichijo notably

"Yeah well why dont you say that instead of having a go at me!"

"Enough both of you!"

"I can't stand another minute with this guy!" Aidou snarled

"Neither can I!" Kain snarled

"Fine then" Ichijo sighed "Hanabusa you can stay in my room for a while"

"Fine!" they both snapped

Ichijo sighed and pulled Aidou away as he glared at Kain. Kain turned his back and sat down, sulking slightly. Neither said anything to each other until Aidou was out of the room. Aidou slammed down on to Ichijo's bed and crossed his arms in a huff.

"You guys have always got along" Ichijo noted, staring at Aidou "What's changed?"

"I dont know, Kain's just gone mad" Aidou grumbled

"Maybe he was annoyed, it is clear he has been holding something in for a long time" Ichijo shrugged

"No offence Ichijo but I know my cousin better than you do!" Aidou scowled

"You would be suprised, have the two of you ever just sat down and talked?" Ichijo asked

"...No" Aidou mumbled and scowled "But now I definatly am not going to!"

"Whatever" he sighed and went to the door "I am going to get you a bed or something"

"Thanks" Aidou lay back

Ichijo went and got a small folded camp bed, he felt that, if he could help it, Aidou would go back to his cousin in no time. And least that was what he hoped.

***VK*VK*VK***

Kain was officially not talking to Aidou and because of this, Aidou was officially not talking to Kain. Ichijo was having to put up with Aidou in his room and it was beginning to really annoy him. It was not that he minded Aidou's company or anything like that, it was just that he had some really annoying habbits. Like how he would get very moany if he was woken up to early. Or how he would leave things lying around for Ichijo to trip over or pick up.

And other things but he tried to ignore it and be nice to Aidou. Considering that, no matter what the blond said, Ichijo knew he missed Kain very much but he would never admit it aloud.

On their way to class neither spoke to the other. During class they said even little apart from Kain who snorted every time Aidou put his hand up to answer until finally Aidou felt so consious about what he did that he stopped answer altogether which of course then made Kain feel guilty.

At the end of lesson Aidou stood up and collected his things, most people left straight away so it was just unfortunate that Kain and Aidou accidently bumped into each other. This resulted in a fight and soon they were shouting at each other, when Kain went to walk away Aidou followed and snapped at him until finally Kain pointed out that all his problems would be gone if Aidou would just leave for good.

Without speaking Aidou nearly ran from the class after that one comment. He hurried over until he was on his own by the fountain, sitting down on the edge and pulling his knees to his chest. He kept the tears back and stared down into the crystal clear water. Kain had never made fun of him like that before... Maybe he really did hate him now...

Then he heard footsteps and his head lifted up and he looked around quickly. It was Kaname himself. He was on his own and watching Aidou with those eyes that told him he was either in trouble or Kaname was just in a odd or angry mood.

"Kaname" he gasped and stood up quickly, bowing lowly

"Hanabusa... Are you alright? You have not been acting well all day?" Kaname frowned

"I am sorry Kaname" Aidou mumbled

"Dont be" Kaname stepped in front of him and suddenly held out his hand, he was holding something in his fist.

"What is it?" Aidou blinked

Kaname pulled Aidou's hand and dropped in the blue marble into his palm "You dropped this on your way to class, I was going to give it to you when I saw you were not very happy"

"..." Aidou stared down at the marble silently

Kaname leaned over and placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear "I know you are having a rough time, but if it is any contrary then Kain is probably missing you just as much as you are missing him, just dont let this effect your class work"

Aidou stared down at the marble and nodded slowly and sadly as his hand closed into a fist over the cirular orb. Kaname stood watching him in silence until he nodded and gave a ghost of a smile. Kaname patted his shoulder before turning and heading off again.

Aidou sat down and watched him go with distant eyes. He stared down at the marble and lay down on the side surrounding the fountain, allowing a hand to gently fall into the cool water.

***VK*VK*VK***

Kain sat in his room as lonely as ever. He was sitting on Hanabusa's bed, gripping the sheets as he stared down at his pillow. He missed him so much and felt guilty about teasing him in class today just because he was being smart. He didn't know what made him do it, he just suddenly grew angry at Hanabusa and wanted to make fun of him for it, and now he hated himself more than anyone else!

He lay down on Aidou's bed and put his hands behind his head, fully dressed in his uniform. He stared at the cieling and his eyes gently shut. There he began to dream of a very old time when he and Hanabusa were young children.

_They had gone to the forest together to collect some pebles, plants and stream water for one of Aidou's many projects. The two hurried over to the forest near the Aidou residence and ran down the large green hill, laced with daisy's and rare flowers. It was emerald green and shone in the beautiful full moon rays. Each of the flowers danced to another as the wind blew them softly in all directions and the trees gently waved to the town not far from the home as they too were being pushed by the wind. There was not a dark cloud in the sky and the stars were shinning down like a thousand candles hung from the sky._

_Akatsuki Kain was wearing his normal, a dark brown jumper with dark blue jeans and heavy black boots and gloves, it was winter but the cold did not effect vampire's that much and they did not have to wear much, especially when the Kain's family produced twice as much body heat as anyone else and it kept them very warm._

_Hanabusa Aido was wearing a dark green hoody jumper with light blue shorts, he had on a pair of matching green trainers and no gloves. Aidou had grown up with the cold and it did not effect him at all, even when the heating had broke and his sister was freezing, Aidou had managed to entertain himself by placing ice in her pillow and her clothes._

_They ran down the hill and into the forest, the trees quite far apart but then there were twice as many as normal. Aidou was running ahead, going straight for the river and ignoring Kain's protest of not being on his own, or falling in and getting a cold. Although Hanabusa did not feel the cold, did not mean he was not effected by it when he was out in it too long. They found this out after one night when Aidou had got in a bath, he allowed his hair to drip dry and went outside to watch the stars, it was very cold and Aidou had gotten a sickly case of the Vampire flu which was about ten times worse than the human one, he had been banned and ocupied to his bed for weeks before he could even get up let alone go outside._

_"Don't be so boring Akatsuki!" Aidou had called when Kain pointed this story out. When he reached the water Kain was still coming down the hill carefully, he didn't want to take his eyes of Aidou just in case, as his father constantly told him, he was responsible for the younger boy whenever they were alone together since he was a year older._

_Aidou lay down the bucket he had brough and then the small plastic packets that were inside it, he stuck his bare hand in the ice cold river and began to search around for any interesting pebbles or rocks. Soon Kain caught up to him and got on his knees beside his cousin. Then after a moment of watching Aidou pick out ordonary stones and throw them back he reached into the water himself, ignoring the fact that he was wearing gloves and they were obviously going to get very wet._

_Soon they both had found five pebbles each that were satisfactory shape and size, Aidou placed each in a small bag and then used the bucket to pick up a bit of water before her dropped each of the pebbles in it._

_"Now what?" Kain asked him_

_"Now we need to find a few flowers and put them in these packets, everything else we will need is at home" Aidou said_

_"Ok, there were Daisy's and sunflowers up on the hill" Kain said turning around_

_"Boooooooring!" Aidou cried "Lets get those ones over there"_

_Before Kain could even turn around, Aidou had jumped and landed on the other side of the river. He grinned at his cousin and began to run to the part of the woods were the trees were closer together and it was darker. Kain shouted for him but the blonde ignored him and ran into the trees._

_Kain left the bucket of water and pebbles and took a few steps back, he ran and jumped the river, landing lightly on his feet on the other side. The grass was a darker colour green than before and the ground was wet. It made horrible sickening noises under Kain's feet as he began to walk. His black boots got stuck in the mud and he had to pull to free his feet as he walked, soon he began to run as fast as he could, hopeing to catch Aidou._

_He slowly stepped into the woods and placed his gloved hand on a tree, it was then that he felt the cold numb feeling of the water as it soaked through the glove and reached his long pale fingers. Shivering he sent a wave of heat to dry his glove and warm his hand, then done the same for his body as the wind picked up and brushed passed him._

_Then he began to call for Aidou, telling him that he had better get back before they both got in trouble with their parents for being so late. But the boy didnt seem to hear him, or he was teasing and hiding. Kain began to grow worried and called for him loudly and angrily. He began to run and one of his boots ended up sticking in the mud and slipping right off of his foot. He stepped forward and his white sock pushed down and threw the mud making him yell out._

_Kain stared down at his filthy foot and suddenly felt tears fill his eyes, not for his foot of course, but because he was suddenly worried that Aidou had hurt himself, got stuck in the mud, tripped over and smacked his head, knocked himself out, bleeding to death..._

_He stopped, no that was wrong, he would have sensed the blood if he had hurt himself that bad. But then if he just hit his head and was unconsious he would not bleed but he could freeze if he stayed out for too longer. The more he thought about it, the more terrified Kain got for his cousin and he began to run around and cry for him._

_Suddenly Kain tripped and fell into a small muddy puddle, his clothes and skin now filthy, and tears filled his eyes as to how he realized, he was deep in the woods and he was all alone. As water rushed around his eyes and rained down his cheeks onto the already soaked floor, Kain stood and stumbled along, calling madly for Hanabusa._

_Suddenly someone jumped out from one of the trees, making Kain fall back and knock his head on a branch. He shouted and clutched his now throbbing head. Then suddenly Aidou was right in front of him. He looked absolutly fine and normal except that he was worried about his cousin Kain._

_"Where have you been?!" Kain sobbed_

_"I was just looking for some plants" Aidou mumbled_

_Kain suddenly wrapped his arms around Aidou and pulled the younger boy to his chest tightly. Aidou yelped but then leaned against him and didn't fight. Kain began to cry aloud as he pushed Aidou's face into his chest and held him close._

_"Don't! You! EVER! Do that again!" Kain shouted_

_"Yes, Akatsuki, I am sorry, I didn't mean to" Aidou whispered_

_"Just dont do it again" Kain moaned and held his cousin so close that he began to bruise..._

Kain woke with a start to loud knocking. He moaned and sat up, looking at the door, his eyes widened slightly in suprise as he saw Hanabusa standing there, his hands clenched into fists, held up against his chest as he stared at Kain.

"...Are you just going to stand there!" Kain snapped

Aidou suddenly had tears in his eyes, lips wobbeling. He stared at Kain as the older ones eyes widened, why was Aidou crying, what was wrong? For a minute neither moved or said anything when Aidou shut the door and hurried over. Aidou sat down on the bed and cuddled against Kain.

"Can I move back in?" he sobbed, blubbering like a baby.

Kain paused, shocked, he stared at Aidou who took it as hint of no so he quickly stood, still sobbing when Kain grabbed his arm and pulled him back down again "Of course! Please do! I want you back" Kain suddenly gasped and hugged him

They sat there for a while, holding each other. When finally Kain yawned and said he was tied.

"I had a weird dream and was woken by you knocking" Kain said as he lay down

"What was it about?" Aidou asked as he lay beside him

"When you scared the crap out of me, by running off into the woods when we were younger" Kain chuckled

"That was funny" Aidou laughed

"For you maybe!"

"Yeah" Aidou sighed happily and lay on his back, staing at the ceiling

"Hay... Hanabusa?"

"yeah?"

"Sorry I made fun of you about being so smart" Kain said

"It's OK... Sorry I punched you, and made you slip on the floor, and kicked you, and shouted at you and-" Aidou went on

"Hanabusa" Kain interupted "I get it. You're sorry... Me too, I said things I shouldn't have"

"That's OK, you can't help it, I mean" he sat up and threw his head back, running a hand through his hair and he gave his best super model smile "No one can be as smart as I am!" He looked down to see Kain, staring at him with a rose eyebrow "Too much too soon?"

"Na" Kain laughed and shut his eyes "I am glad to have you back" he yawned

"Glad to be back" Aidou whispered but Kain was already asleep. Aidou smiled and lay down on his side, watching Kain before letting his own eyes drift off into a deep sleep of his own, back where he should be.

Neither realized that Shiki and Ichijo were spying on them through the small crack in the door where it had been left open slightly. Ichijo was grinning and taking pictures with a small camera.

"Why are you doing this again?" Shiki sighed

"We need evidence of their love if they ever fight again" Ichijo grinned

"Yeah right" Shiki rolled his eyes "You're going to put it on that facebook thing again aren't you"

"...Uh...Em...Eh..." Ichijo blushed and smiled "Well... It miiiiight make its way on there... but come on! I dont have any pictures of them two cuddeling!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry but for some reason, for a while, Ichijo just reminds me of the type of person that would have a Facebook account and put loads of pictures on it and stuff! Sorry!**


End file.
